Lost In Thunderclan OCs Needed
by Ravenwing Of Thunderclan
Summary: 4 Best friends get sucked In to the world of warriors with only one having read Warrior cats. FIRST FANFICTION. OC's Needed for all Clans.
1. Allegiance

**Thunderclan**

Leader: Redstar- Tom, Red-brown fur with a black tail and blue eyes

Deputy: Sunflower- She cat, Gold fur green eyes

Apperentice- Lionpaw

Medicine Cat: Frostlily- White shecat with blue eyes.

Apperentice- Dawnpaw

Warriors

Snowflower-Shecat White with wisps of gray Blue eyes

Apperntice- Dasiypaw

Whitefoot-Tom Black with a white front paw with brown eyes

Apperntice- Blackpaw

Oakleaf- Tom Brown with deep green eyes

Blackfur-Tom pure black dark brown eyes

Sandystripe-She cat tortoiseshell with green eyes

Dustfall-Tom Gray with brown spots, yellow eyes

Darkclaw-Tom Black with gray stripes with blue eyes

Willowwisp- Shecat Blue-Gray with green eyes

Yelloweye-Tom Golden with black stripes and yellow eyes

Shadowfire-Tom Black with red patches blue eyes

Goldenclaw- Tom Golden with red tipped ears and green eyes

Silverstorm- beautiful silver she-cat with white swirls all over body and a white ringed tail. Pale blue eyes

Darkdream- Sleek black she cat w/ amber red eye

Queens

Bushberry- Tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and chest and has blue eyes. Will have 3 kits. Mate Redstar.

Whitewisp- White with wisps of gray green eyes mother of Snowkit Frostkit and Hopkit (Mate is Shadowfire)

Riverwave- Blue-Gray with blue eyes mother of Bluekit (Mate Darkclaw)

Apprentices

DaisyPaw -Shecat White with golden spots with yellow eyes

Dawnpaw- Shecat Pure black blue eyes (Med cat app)

Lionpaw- Tom Golden with a black paw green eyes

Blackpaw- Tom Tortoiseshell with pure black paws

Acornpaw- Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws shecat.

Stormpaw- stormy gray tabby, the stripes dark and thin. His eyes are a piercing gold-amber, and he has a spot of white on his chest. Bulky build.

Elders

Dawnwillow- Shecat Black with purple eyes

Skyfall- Tom white with wisps of blue-gray Blue eyes

**Windclan**

Leader: Snowstar- White shecat with green eyes

Depudy: Grassflow- Tom, Green eyes and Blackfur

Medcat: Greenlily- Shecat Green eyes, Golden fur with a red spot

Apprentice: Littlepaw- Tiny white tom with yellow eyes

Warriors:

Thornheart- Stormy grey battle-scarred tom with dark green eyes

Apprentice: Frostpaw

Wildheart: Shecat Creamy coloured Norwegian forest cat with hazel eyes

Wolfheart: Shecat, pure white Norwegian forest cat with golden brown eyes

Apprentices:

Frostpaw- White she-cat with amber eyes and a ginger tail-tip

Littlepaw- Tiny white tom with yellow eyes

**Riverclan**

Leader: Wavestar: Blue-gray shecat with blue eyes

Depudy: Brokenreed- Red tom with a broken tail

Medcat: Fishflop- Gray shecat with green eyes

Warriors:

Rainclaw- Blue-grey tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Fallenpaw

Apprentice:

Fallenpaw- Calico she-cat with green eyes

**Shadowclan**

Leader: Pinestar- Brown tom with a Red tail tip and Green eyes

Depudy: Shadesnake- Tom, Gray fur with golden spots and Yellow-green eyes

Medcat: Lakestorm- Shecat with Blue-gray fur golden paws and Green-blue eyes.

Warriors:

Marshpelt- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Hissingpaw- light orange fur and beautiful blue eyes shecat

Queens:

Appledawn: Sadesnake's Mate, Dark ginger with dark blue eyes and white paws

Kits: Archkit- Tom Ashy, very pale, blonde-white with icy grey eyes.

Brushkit- Former loner, shecat VERY long furred, dark ginger with deep brown eyes

Lillyflower- Light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Kit: Branchkit- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Cats outside the clan**

Shadow- Loner kit, Skinny black she cat w/ green eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N, Hey Guys Ravenwing here with my frist Fan Fic! Enjoy :) Review Please and No Flames**

**...**

Four friends Morgan, Parker, Nikki and Kat were walking home after a long day of school. "Guys, Wanna head to my house and study?" Parker suddlenly asked.

"Sure" The Three girls of the group said in unison.

While the other Three talked All Kat could think about was 'What happend after Bramblestar's storm', As she was a warrior Cats fan.

As they aproched Kat's house a gust of wind, Wind stronge anoth to blow the four over.

The wind began to swirl around the four, a Barly autiable scream was heard from Nikki. And Thats when the world when black.

Kat awoke in a forest, she Noticed the tree were very large, Scratch that She was smaller.

_Whats happend?! _Kat thought.

She looked around and Noticed she was in a clearing with Three cats, 2 shecats and a tom. Thats when she looked down at herself...

_Im a cat! And who are they? _She thougth Looking down at Short black fur.

Thats when a Golden shecat opened large Blue eyes and Mewled weakly when she spotted Kat.

Kat Rembered what she had read in the Warrior Books, She unshedded her claws and Meowed in a smooth voice "Who are you?"

The Golden shecat Stumpled over her words "I-I-Im Mo-mor-Morgan. Please dont hurt me."

Kat responded in a less Imtemidating voice "Morgan... Its me Kat."

"What!? But your a cat... and Im a cat. Wha-what happend?" Morgan stumpled on the words

Thats when the Tom and other shecat awoke. The tom was a dusty Brown color With green eyes, She guessed it was Parker. And the shecat was Gray with flecks of black and Blue eyes.

"Parker, Nikki?" Kat asked.

"Who are you and why am I talking to cats!?" The dusty tom asked.

"Dude your a cat! We're all cats Ok!?" The Gray cat Screamed.

"What are your names?" Kat demanded, as Morgan stood at her side.

"Im Parker" The Dusty tom replied.

"And Im Nikki." The Shecat replied.

"Guys... Its me, Morgan and Kat. We're cats!" Morgan cried.

"Wha-wha-what." Nikki stuttered.

"Guys! Listen, We need cat names. Im Raven," Kat Flicked her tail at Parker "Your Dust," Her tail went to Nikki "Your Wisp, And Morgan your Gold." Raven finished.

A yowl sounded Behind them before anyone could protest.

"Why are you on Thunderclan territory!?" A tom's Husk Mew sounded.

**To be continued**

**Im sorry guys for my spelling, But I hope You enjoyed. Please dont Flame and Please Reveiw with OC's and Idea's. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Ravenwing back with Chapter 2! As you may have noticed I added the Allegince. And the reson my spelling for the story is so bad is because The program I use doesnt have spell check. :(. Now On with the story!**

"Why are you on Thunderclan Territory!?" A Toms Husk Meow Sounded.

"Thunder-thunderclan, This is Thunderclan Territory?!" Raven tryed to hold back her exitment.

"Yes, Now Young ones Tell me why your here." The Tom said as he steped out of a Bush. He had Brown Fur and Green eyes.

"We have come to join Thunderclan." Raven Meowed mkaing tail signals to her friends to tell them to follow her Lead.

Dust was the first to get what she was saying "Yes Raven heard of Thunderclan from her Parents, She asked us three to join her in Finding Thunderclan." Dust meowed trying not to seem confused.

"Yes, My parents come from a Clan by the old Forest, Skyclan." She lied.

"Hmmm, I thought Skylcan was a Kit's tale, But follow me back to camp to see Redstar. Im Oakleaf by the way."

"Ok!" Wisp resoned in her annoying cheerful voice.

The Five cats walked Through the forest, Oakleaf and Raven were very far ahead due to the others lack of Nollage of the forest.

Finaly they got to a hollow in the forest floor the four Friends sliped through the enterance after Oakleaf, Only to be greeted with Hosstile glares.

A redish Brown tom steped forward and turned an Icey glare at the Four newcomers.

"Oakleaf what is the meaning of you bringing 4 rouges in to camp?" The tom, who she could only guess was Redstar, Said.

"Redstar, They say they come from Skyclan In search of Joining Thunderclan." Oakleaf stated

"Well then If they wish to join Thunderclan they can do just that. I shal hold a Cerrimony now." Redstar stated

Yowls of Disaproval sounded from around camp, but a Golden shecat silenced them.

Redstar hoped on to the High leadge and yowled "Let all cats old anoth to catch their own prey join under the High Leadge for a clan meeting."

The cats soon gathered below, and Redstar yowled "Four cats have come to join Thunderclan and I shal let them. Black cat You seem to be the leader of your group what are your names?"

Raven responed, "Im Raven, The tom is Dust, The Gray cat is Wisp, ahnd the Gold one is Mor- I mean Gold."

"Thank you, Raven please step forward, From this moment on until you recive your warrior name you shal be known as Ravenpaw and Silverstorm will mentor you."

A Silver shecat with White swirls on her Body steped forward and wispered to me "Ravenpaw Im Silversorm your mentor." Ravenpaw and Silverstorm walked to the side of the crowd.

Soon Dust was Dustpaw, Wisp was Wisppaw and Gold was Goldpaw with the Mentors Oakleaf for Dustpaw, Blackfur for Wisppaw and Sandystripe for Goldpaw.

The 4 new Apperntices were told to go to the Apperntice den to meet their den mates.

When they entered a White and Gold shecat Glared at them, while Two toms one gold the other black chatted completly Ignoring the newcomers, Three cats smiled at the Four one Tom and Two shecats.

The Smiling tom who was A Stormy Gray tabby stayed back as the shecats Steped forward and the Ginger tabby shecat said to Them "Hi there, Im Cherrypaw!"

While the Light brown shecat said "Im Acornpaw, Thats Stormpaw" She pointed to the Handsome Gray Tabby, "That bratty shecat over there is my sister Daisypaw," She pointed her tail at the Glaring shecat, "And Those toms are Lionpaw and Blackpaw."

Ravenpaw responded with a simple "Wow lots of Apprentices." Raven could not keep her eyes off Stormpaw, She felt her heart flutter like when she saw her crush In Math class.

_You dont even know him! What are you thinking Kat, Wait your name is Ravenpaw now_

Ravenpaw sat down in a nest Cherrypaw had shown her, her mind still on Stormpaw. But she was jolted out of her thoughts when Acornpaw wispered to her. "Ravenpaw from what I've heard you seem to have natural forest blood, You'll do fine In training."

Ravenpaw smiled at Acornpaw "Thats Acornpaw, But im Sleepy im going to sleep."

And with that She drifted off into a well earned sleep.

**Sorry if its Bad! :( And Thanks for some OCs and Other reveiws.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ravenwing back for Chapter 3! I really need OCs for the other clans. And in the last Chapter I said "Thats Acornpaw" I meant Thanks xD.**

Ravenpaw awoke to see Silverstorm pawing at her side. "Finaly Your awake! Its time to tour the Territory."

"Ok!" Ravenpaw tried not to sound annoyed, she all ready knew the territory.

The Mentor and Apprentice walked in to the center of camp to see Sunflower the duputy asigning patrols.

They trotted out of camp and were about to begin the tour when Dustpaw and Oakleaf came out of the enterance and ended up joining the tour.

...

The tour was over and it was awhile past sunhigh, When the four cats returned Wisppaw and Goldpaw were already back from their tours.

Dustpaw ploped down next to Goldpaw and started chatting about the tour and life before. Ravenpaw didnt join them, she picked up a mouse from the Freshkill pile and started nawing on the raw meat surprised by its taste.

When she was cleaning her wiskers after eating, Cherrypaw walked up with Stormpaw at her side.

"Hi Ravenpaw! How did the tour go?" Cherrypaw said Happily.

"It went great, I cant wait to start trainig!" Ravenpaw replied trying not to show how Her heart was fluttering because Stormpaw was there.

Thats when Stormpaw spoke " Hi-hi Ravenpaw."

Ravenpaw felt butterflys in Her stomach "Hi Stormpaw." She said with smile.

For sometime there was a silence until Cherrypaw broke the silence "Can you tell us where you come from?" Cherrypaw meowed.

"Well, I'm from a old clan called Skyclan, who live in a gourge not to far from the old forest."

"Wow, thats amazing, Does that mean you all ready have training?" Stormpaw said less akwardly then when he spoke before.

"Yes I do have training, Im about 9 moons old so I had Two moons of training before I got here."

"Wow so cool! Were are Dustpaw, Wisppaw and Goldpaw from?" Cherrypaw asked.

"Dustpaw was a Loner, Goldpaw and Wisppaw were Kittypets." Ravenpaw lied.

"Kittypets..." Daisypaw said with disgust as she walked past.

"Go away Dasiypaw!" Cherrypaw growled and Stormpaw glared at Dasiypaw.

Dasiypaw seemed uneffected by the growls, but her Brattyness was replaced with a look of pain when Stormpaw glared at her.

After awhile of meaningness chatting Stormpaw left to go talk to Lionpaw and Blackpaw.

"So Ravenpaw, Like any of the toms." Cherrypaw said with a knowing smirk.

"Mabey, Mabey not." Ravenpaw replied

"Oh I see the way you look at Stormpaw! My brother." She smirked

"Hes your brother!?" Ravenpaw said with surprise.

"Yeah, But Look Acornpaws back from Training." Cherrypaw Meowed and bounded up to Acornpaw leaving Ravenpaw alone with her thoughts.

...

-Stormpaw's POV-

Stormpaw couldnt help but look at His Mother who was by the Nursery and Picture Ravenpaw there, Plump with Kits his Kits.

He sighed knowing she'd never like him.

One of his Littermates Dawnpaw came over and sat next to him.

The Medicene cat's Apprentice Opened her mouth in a yawn.

"Hey Stormpaw, Hows it going?"

"Hi Dawnpaw, Im doing fine. How long until Mother kits again?"

"About a Moon and a half." Dawnpaw replied.

"Stormpaw, i've noticed how Dasiypaw looks at you, You sould think about becoming her mate when your warriors." Cherrypaw said out of the blue.

"No! Never! I Hate Her!" He screamed then in a whisper he added "I also have my eyes on another shecat."

Dawnpaw asked "Who? Acornpaw, Wisppaw, Goldpaw, Ravenpaw one of the Warriors."

"Ravenpaw." he sighed as he glaced at her while she was laying next to Dustpaw and Goldpaw.

"Ravenpaw, really?" Dawnpaw said.

"Yes" He sighed again.

...

-Ravenpaws POV-

Ravenpaw heard Stormpaw scream from across camp "No! Never! I Hate her!" and then whispered to Dawnpaw something she couldnt hear but it wasnt long until he glaced her way and she realized with a jolt.

_He must have been talking about me._

Ravenpaw jumped up and ran through the enterance tears slowly sliding down her cheek.

_He hates me. He hates me! _Tears streamed from her eyes.

She then heard The bushes move behind her and heard a smooth voice, a voice that belonged to Stormpaw "Ravenpaw whats wrong?"

Ravenpaw just Glared at him, He had the nevre to Say he hates her and then try to comfort her.

"What In Starclan did I ever do to make you hate me!?" She cried.

"What are you talking about! I was talking about Dasiypaw."

"Then why did you look at me right after you said it." Tears continued to stream down her face.

"Resons I think would make you hate me."

"Why would I ever hate you." She said sniffling. She then whispered thinking he wouldnt hear "I love you."

Stormpaw backed away a look she couldnt understand was on his face, "What did you just say."

Ravenpaw began to cry again "Nothing!"

"Ravenpaw.." He walked back up to her and curled his tail around her. "I heard what you said."

Ravenpaw turned towards him in horror "Im sorry." she cried more.

Stormpaw said something she didnt expect. "Ravenpaw oh Sweet Ravenpaw... I feel the way you do." he then twined his tail with hers and purred.

Ravenpaw was in shock.

**Sorry if it seems rushed. And by the way most of the story will be Ravenpaw's Warrior years. And tell me StormxRaven or DustxRaven or DustxGold or StormxDasiy.**


	5. Chapter 4 (Not the glitched One xD)

**Hi again! Im on a roll xD I've updated at least once a day since I Puslished the First chapter! Ya me! But on a REAL note It hurts knowing how many people are reading but not Reveiwing or Following :(. I all readyed Updated today So this shal be my 'Sunday' Update :P**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

It was the morning after the talk with Stormpaw, The two of them hadnt spoken to Their friends since then instead they were at each others sides like a Brach to a tree.

"Ravenpaw! Stormpaw, Acornpaw. We are going to do some Battle training." Silverstorm meowed into the Apprentice den.

The Three cats who were called trotted out of the den and Over to Silverstorm, Darkdream and Shadowfire.

The Mentors lead the Apprentices to the hollow and Shadowfire Meowed "Stormpaw and Acornpaw do a mock battle to show Ravenpaw."

After the mock battle they began to show the Apprentices Battle moves, Ravenpaw was surprisingly the best at the Battle moves. The others thought that how well she was doing was strange, but Ravenpaw knew it was because of how many times she read throw the guides filled with battle moves, ways to hunt and history of the clans.

...

It was about a Moon later and Ravenpaw had caught up to the Older Apprentices, Dasiypaw Acornpaw and Lionpaw. It was Rumored that Ravenpaw was going to be Made a Warrior with Blackpaw, Stormpaw and Cherrypaw.

Even with Ravenpaws success, her friends were falling behind. Goldpaw barly ate for the first Half moon due to the raw meat, Wisppaw couldnt even kill a mouse if it ran into her paws. But Dustpaw was dueing just fine, a little behind Ravenpaw but he was doing better then The other two.

Ravenpaw noticed Redstar leaving his den.

"Let all cats old anoth to catch their own prey gather below the High ledge."

Ravenpaw was wondering what he was calling a meeting for.

"Three Apprentices have reached a point where their mentors belive they can become warriors." Redstar mewed

"Acornpaw, please step forward. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of you life?" Redstar yowled.

"I do." Acornpaw said Happily

"Then from this moment on you shal be called Acornleaf."

The meeting continued as Daisypaw became Daisypetal and Lionpaw became Lionroar.

"Lionroar! Daisypetal! Acornleaf!" The clan cheered.

"That will be us soon." Stormpaw whispered to her and she purred unaware of the Glare she was getting from Dasiypetal.

**Short chapter, but next Chapter will be the Third Gathering since she joined the clan but her first Gathering.**


	6. Chapter 5

**So sorry I havnt updated, I've been out of state. And By the way: I dont own Warriors.**

Dasiypetals POV

Daisypetal was Bursting with pride at her new name, Only to find the pride fizzle away when she spotted Stormpaw and Ravenpaw.

She hated Ravenpaw, she came into the clan already seemingly having mastered the Hunts and Battle moves. On top of that she became close to Stormpaw the cat who shes been moving over for Moons!

The couple seemed to not notice her glares. Suddenly Daisypetal felt a tail tap her sholder, she whirled around only to find her best friend, Blackpaw.

"Congrats on geting a Warrior name, _Daisypetal_" Blackpaw said looking slightly upset, but Daisypetal didnt hav time to ask him what was wrong.

"Daisypetal, go join your Littermates for vigual" Her former mentor Snowflower said calmly.

Ravenpaw's POV

Ravenpaw stalked out of the den, she'd miss Stormpaw's warm fur but she needed a walk.

She pushed past Two of the new warriors and Past a sleeping Daisypetal, and began her walk.

As she was walking threw the woods she felt a weight on her back. Ravenpaw tried pushing her attacker off, but to no use.

Thats when she hear a Beautiful voice say "Kat you were sent here for a reson..." The voice then turned into a thosand voices "_The Raven will send a storm of dust to stop the darkening flower._"

The beautiful Vocie returned "There is a reson outside of the prophecy Thats you are here... Originaly just you and Parker were meant to come here. And before you ask, Yes your human world is frozen in time, but if any of you four return, it will unfreeze and Panic with insue."

"Ravenpaw... you are not here to save this world... but both, but only with the help of A Dusty storm." The weight suddenly dissipered.

_A darkening flower...that can only mean Daisypetal!_

**I know I said I would do a gathering, but I dont have enoth cats from toher clans!**  
><strong>And the Prophocey isnt what you're thinking right now...<strong>


	7. 6 Gold In The Dark

**Ok So Followers and Other People reading this, I'd like to say I got a Flaem on My Grammar, spelling and English. As I have stated many times, This is My First Fanfiction, What I Use to type this story doesnt have Auto correct, And so Yeah... Im also Updating the Alleginces today.**

**I DONT OWN WARRIORS**

GoldPaw's POV

Goldpaw sighed as she flopped Into her nest. She could Feel every rib in her body even though it was the middle of Newleaf.

_Tomarrow will just be another day of eating berrys. _Goldpaw thought and shock her pelt.

_I wont eat those poor animals._

Goldpaw Curled herself into a ball and drifted into a deep sleep.

She awoke in a Darkforest only to hear a ruff voice behind her, "Morgan."

She spun around to were she heard the Voice, "Who-who are you?" Goldpaw muttered Hold back a wimper.

"Morgan," Goldpaw saw a Faded old shecat with Orange and White fur, "I can send you back to you world." A sick smile formed on The shecat's face.

Goldpaw forced down a cry "How?"

The shecat Smiled for a few more Moments "You'll see, Just sleep tomarrow night and You will find out."

Goldpaw was scared of this starange cat but she pushed the fear down and tought of home.

"Ok!" Goldpaw meowed with a fake smile.

The next day around Sun high she walked towards Ravenpaw.

"Hey Goldpaw." Ravenpaw mewed cheerfully, Goldpaw could tell it was forced.

"Ravenpaw Im going home tonight." Goldpaw said with all her excitment.

"No.. No no NO!" A tear fell from Ravenpaws eyes.

"What is your Problem Ravenpaw." Goldpaw asked in a sassy tone

"Goldpaw... If you go home everything you know from this world and home will be gone... Forever."

"What!?" Goldpaw gasped in shock.

"Yes... Me and Parker were sent here to stop that from happening... you and Wisppaw just got caught up in it." Ravenpaws eyes filled with more tears.

"Ravenpaw... If thats true or not, I wont do it. Im not going to risk it."

"Oh Thank Starclan." Ravenpaw whispered.

About and Hour later: Ravenpaws POV

_I cant belive she almost did that. But I have toher things to worry about; What the cat said or more certinaly Who the Darkening Flower is._

_The Darkening flower must be Dasiypetal, but Then theres Snowflower and Sunflower and even The Windclan Medicine cat Greenlilybut the Shadowclan Queen Lillyflower is to nice to be the Darkening flower..._

_Now what is the Darkness. Blackfur, Blackpaw, Darkdream, Darkclaw, or mabey Shadowfire. _With all of these thoughts she was almost screaming thats when she notoced Dustpaw sitting beside her. Rain covering His pelt.

"Oh.. Hi Dustpaw." She muttered Under her breath,

"Ravenpaw whats wrong?" Dustpaw asked.

It then hit her, Dustpaw wasnt breaking down like he does under presure, He doesnt know!

"You dont understand Yet" She muttered.

Dustpaw had a confused look on his face. He then sighed, Picked himself up and trotted away.

Ravenpaw sat in silence for a few Moments Until a ear spilting scream hit her ears. The other cats seemed not to hear it, But she did so she raced out of camp and toward the scream.

_Young one you dont have hearing powers but you hearing that scream is part of your fate._ A voice; not hers Whispered into her ear. She she felt no warmness of a body and no breath in her ear.

She just kept Running until she saw it, the stream water on the Windclan boreder was rising and any cat to fall into it would surely die.

Ravenpaw gasped as she saw Gold and white fur bobbing in the stream as much she hated the cat they were her clanmate.

Ravenpaw took a deep breath rembering swimming on a swim team back home, she then shoot forward into the water.

She called out to the Cat for about five minietes until she heard a cat gasp for air.

"Ravenpaw?" The cat yowled.

"Dasiypetal! Im comeing."

"Ravenpaw no, You cant save me! You'll die too!" Ravenpaw was taken aback by Dasiypetal trying to save Ravenpaws life.

"Im going to save you weather you hate me or not!"

Ravenpaw swam with all her might towards Daisypetal. Useing all her strengh she Grabed Dasiypetals scruff and with the two cats both swimming they made it to the Bank and halled themselves up.

Ravenpaw then heard something she never dreamed of happening.

"Thank you Ravenpaw." Dasiypetal paused "Im sorry for how I've treated you."

Ravenpaw gasped "You're.. You're sorry?"

"Ravenpaw, can we start over... as friends not enemys,"

Ravenpaw purred "Sure."

The two shecats Let out sighs as they sat under a tree warming their fur up.

**Dun dun dun! This gives you something to wonder...**


End file.
